


It's Only November

by FiendishLamb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: Jeonghan and Joshua decided to decorate before Seungcheol wakes up.This is my first post on this site so I hope it doesn't suck.





	It's Only November

Jeonghan and Joshua had a plan. Seungcheol was not told about said plan. That's why he's standing in the doorway to their bedroom, gaping into the living room. There's so much red, green and white that he almost gets a headache.

Their couch was covered in a dark green blanket with small presents stitched in red and white on it. He remembers Joshua's Grandmother giving that to him on the first Christmas the three of them were together (he was very thankful for it after seeing the fluffy wool hat she made for Jeonghan and the socks she gave Joshua). She made it herself and even if it was a gift to Seungcheol, Joshua still treasured it the most out of the three boys. It reminded him of her, he would say. Seungcheol still remembered the first Christmas where it was just Jeonghan Joshua and himself. Both older boys were able to see their parents and sibling(s) in person while Joshua wasn't, both of his parents and Grandmother were back in America. It had upset the youngest greatly, so they completely decorated their apartment, so much so that it could be mistaken for one of those setups at the mall where little kids get to see ‘Santa’ and ask for stuff that was usually not what they ended up getting from their parents. 

But back to their living room,

The spot where they usually put up their tree was empty, they must've cleared it for later, Seungcheol thought. There were at least four different signs hanging up that said ‘Merry Christmas’ or ‘Happy Holidays’, one decorated with a Santa, and one with a reindeer, while the others were more plain. Their coffee table had a red table cloth over it and snowflake coasters, as well as a small decorative sleigh being pulled by two reindeer in the middle.

The mat that sat on the inside of the door had been changed to a more festive one and the door itself had a wreath on it. He was sure the outside of the door looked the same, and why the boys thought they had to decorate both the inside of the door and the outside he knew not.

He walked towards the kitchen, half noticing the rug on their wood living room floor was changed. He saw that the kitchen table was set up a lot like the living room. It had a red cover with green and white accents at the rim, and a warm-orange colored bowl full of those good smelling pinecones in the center. Usually he would've thought that the pinecones seemed more fall-like but they had been painted red and green and sprinkled with glitter. The three mugs they kept by the coffeemaker were replaced as well. One had a snowman on it, that was Joshua's, one had a gift on it and when the mug was filled with something hot the present started to look like it was being unwrapped, that was Jeonghan’s, and Seungcheol's had Santa holding beer, drunk and passed out. 

Beside the cups, on the counter, Joshua had set up his miniature Nativity set, baby Jesus in the middle and the rest of the small figurines surrounding him. Every year on Christmas Joshua insisted on reading the story of Jesus’ birth. And even though neither Seungcheol or Jeonghan were practicing Christians, they both still listened as he read.

He looked at the clock on the stove. 9:47 it read. He might've slept in a little, but none of them had work so it was fine. Seungcheol was a little confused when he woke up alone though, usually on Thursdays Joshua is the first to get up (making breakfast when he did) but only after it was at least ten o'clock. He couldn't believe Jeonghan of all people woke up before him.  
The front door opened and closed, catching Seungcheol's attention. He heard hushed voices speaking to each other, trying to keep quiet in case Seungcheol was still asleep. Seungcheol walked back out into the living room. 

Were those streamers there before? Seungcheol wondered, looking towards the red and green hanging from the ceiling. Turning his attention back to his boyfriends, he saw that they were both carrying bags full of something he couldn't see. They were also making out. Jeonghan had the smaller pinned up against the entrance of their apartment, leaning his weight against Joshua, making sure he didn't move. Not that he would anyways.

After a moment Seungcheol cleared his throat, making Joshua open his eyes. His eyes were hazy when Jeonghan pulled back. “Oh, you're up?” Jeonghan asked, turned his head towards the oldest like he hadn't just been making out with their youngest boyfriend. Joshua dropped the bag he was holding in his left hand and smacked Jeonghan upside the head, not hard enough that it would hurt but enough to get his message through to him, ‘Really?’

“Yeah,” Seungcheol responded, eyeing the room for a moment before turning his gaze back towards the two in front of him. “I see you decorated a little.” He tried not to be too sarcastic. It's not like they had a rule between them that made it where all the affection got distributed completely evenly. Sometimes Jeonghan did stuff with Joshua when Seungcheol wasn't around, and sometimes Seungcheol and Jeonghan did stuff when Joshua wasn't around. It wasn’s a big deal. They all knew they loved each other equally so it was fine. They talked about all that stuff before they decided to try their relationship. But they would all admit that none of them liked being left out when something was going on when they were in the same room. It just didn't feel right.

“A little.” Joshua smiled, setting the other bag he held down, moving away from Jeonghan and towards Seungcheol. He pressed a kiss to Seungcheol's lips. The oldest tried to deepen it before Joshua pulled back, feigning disgust. “You haven't brushed your teeth.” Seungcheol let out a breathy laugh just to annoy him.

“Hurry and go brush your teeth and get dressed, then I'll give you your kiss.” Jeonghan ordered. “We just picked up stuff for sugar cookies and we'll be leaving to get a tree in ten minutes, got it?” He fought off an eye-roll before doing what he was told. But not before asking, 

“You do know that it's only the first of November, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of it! It was fun to write and I love JiHanCheol but this is my first time writing something with them in it so I hope it doesn't suck. Thank you for reading this!!


End file.
